


Thumbs Up

by Alisanne



Series: Drapery Road Trip [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Thumbs Up

Title: Thumbs Up  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Rating: PG-13  
Yet another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #282: Planes, Trains and Automobiles.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Hehehehe, I wasn't kidding about Drapery week.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Thank you to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)**leela_cat** for her assistance.  
A/N: Okay, so, [](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephyr_macabee**](http://zephyr-macabee.insanejournal.com/) started this whole thing with [Unclear on the Concept](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/959617.html). Then I wrote [No Consideration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029143). She answered that with [Setting a Good Example](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/960738.html). I replied with [Almost There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2028993). Her reply was [ Turning on the Charm](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/961956.html). Then came my response, [Temptation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029017). She replied with [Crime and Punishment](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/962649.html). Here's my latest reply! *whew*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Thumbs Up

~

Severus smirked, enjoying Draco’s moans. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco wriggling as Harry alternately paddled and soothed him with hands and, sometimes, tongue.

“Whoo!”

Startled, Severus glared at the Muggle pedestrian who’d shouted and was staring into the van with his thumb aloft.

“Stop,” Severus snapped. “We have an audience.”

Draco’s disappointed groan was gratifying. “Severus...”

“ _And_ we’ve arrived,” Severus added, releasing the Sticking Charm. “The sooner we get checked in, the sooner we can...continue these activities.”

Harry and Draco, flushed, dressed quickly and rushed inside. Severus, smirking, discreetly Obliviated the Muggle before following.

~


End file.
